Sleeping Beauty, FF7 Style!
by Isollae
Summary: This is yaoi, Vincet/Cloud/Sephiroth threesome. It is Sleeping Beauty, FF7 Style.


Sleeping Beauty, Final Fantasy 7 style!  
  
Ok, this is yaoi, so if you don't like it don't read it! The couplings are Cloud/Vincent, Cloud/Sephiroth, and Cloud/Vincent/Sephiroth. Yummy. Also, Aeris is somewhat evil in this story.. Ok, I warned you, so don't flame me! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once upon a time, a long, long time ago, in the kingdom of Nibelhiem there live a beautiful Queen and a handsome King. The queen's name was Elena and the king's name was Tseng (strange, yes? but it is and AU fic). One day, Queen Elena had a baby boy which she named Cloud. The King had set up a party for his new son and heir and invited the whole kingdom, except for one woman. This one woman was the evil fairy, Aeris.  
  
The kind fairies, Yuffie, Tifa, Barret, Reno, and Rufus were granting their gifts on the baby prince, Cloud. Yuffie's gift was beauty; Tifa's gift was smarts. Reno gave the baby a head for liquor (for when he's older, of course). Rufus granted Cloud with a swordsman's skill and grace. Before the last fairy, Barret, could grant his gift on Cloud, the evil fairy Aeris came in. Boy was she pissed!  
  
"Why wasn't I invited to your party?!" The pink clad fairy screamed. The king and queen looked at each other for an answer and just shrugged. Aeris smiled an evil smile and said, "Well, now that I am here, I shall give the baby my gift." She threw her head back and cackled evilly, striking fear into the castles inhabitants' hearts while baby Cloud just laughed cutely.  
  
"My gift.. My gift shall be that when Cloud reaches the age of sixteen, he shall touch black materia and die!" Aeris cackled again. Barret sighed and said softly, "Then my gift for this boy is that instead of dying when he touches the black materia, he shall just fall asleep (as will everyone in the castle) and he shall be woken up by love's true kiss and all that shit." After Aeris had left, the king and queen had all the black material thrown out of the kingdom, hoping it would prevent that horrible disaster (right.. like that'll work).  
  
Anyway, Cloud grew up to be a very beautiful young man with an attitude. With the way he acted, no one was his friend (even though many girls had a crush on him) except for the mysterious stable hand, Vincent. Vincent was someone who the prince loved dearly and also sparred with in his spare time because Vincent was a wonderful fighter. They also did many other things in their spare time (just because I like this coupling).  
  
One day, when Cloud reached the age of 16, he met a woman in a materia shop. People said she was selling some special kind of materia that hadn't been seen in 16 years in the kingdom (surprise, surprise). Cloud, being very curious, wanted to see this new materia for himself. The spiky haired prince entered the shop and walked up to the counter.  
  
"Hello, m'lady, I heard you have a new materia and I would like to see it myself." The pink clad lady nodded (guess who) and pulled out a black sphere, also known as black materia. Vincent, who had heard about the new materia, raced down to the shop to stop Cloud. He was a bit older than our blond prince and had heard about the curse. Vincent wanted to save his lover. Vincent got there just in time to see Cloud putting his hand around the black sphere.  
  
The black haired man gasped softly and caught Cloud as he fell. The boy was in a deep slumber and everywhere people were slowly falling asleep. Vincent held the boy in his arms as he raced as fast as he could to get back to the castle. He set the sleeping boy upon his bed and collapsed next to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
100 YEARS LATER  
  
A handsome young lad named Sephiroth saddled up his horse. He had heard about a cursed kingdom not far from his (agh! stupid people, how long does it take news to travel!?). He had heard that a prince had fallen into a deep sleep and was to be woken by love's true kiss. The beautiful silver haired man mounted his horse and left his kingdom, leaving the girls crying their eyes out for they so wanted Sephiroth to be straight and love them.  
  
Sephiroth rode to the kingdom's gates and stopped in front of it. He saw that many vines and roses covered the castle, making it hard to get it. The silver haired man unsheathed his sword and hacked away the plants. He led his horse inside and came across a pink clad woman (who could this be?) with an evil smile on her face. "Many people have tried to save this kingdom, but none have defeated me!" She exclaimed as she pulled out her staff. The pink clad woman ran at Sephiroth, swinging her staff at him. He easily dodged and shoved his sword into her heart. Aeris coughed up blood and keeled over. Sephiroth wondered just how weak the other people that fought her were.  
  
Sephiroth walked into the castle and went up stairs and stepped into a room, seeing two young men laying upon a bed (how did he know where to go?!). He strode over to the bed and bent down. The silver haired man first kissed the handsome black haired man's lips. Nothing happened. Next he kissed the younger, beautiful blond haired boy's lips. Suddenly both of the men stirred, opening their eyes sleepily. Sephiroth grinned happily at them, feel good that he broke the curse.  
  
Cloud looked up at Sephiroth and smiled at him. "Thank you for breaking the curse," Cloud said sweetly and hugged Sephiroth. "Yes, thank you," said Vincent, his voice monotone and he too hugged Sephiroth.  
  
Not too soon after this joyous meeting Sephiroth married Cloud and they kept Vincent as their concubine, living happily ever after with many nights of good sex (yay!). The End.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Isollae: Wasn't it lovely? I think it was kind of cute and really fun to make. Also, it is my favorite threesome. Why don't I ever see this threesome anywhere else? :( 


End file.
